L'Envie de Colère
by Katheleen
Summary: Série de one-shot, plus ou moins courts, sur le couple Envy/Wrath. Présence de lemonade.


**Auteurs** : Wravy

**Disclaimers** : Hiromu Arakawa est en possession de tous les personnages.

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance, lemon

**Couple** : Envy/Wrath bien sûr ! (O.C.C)

**Note** : Seulement 3 pages Word… C'est court, je m'en excuse par avance…

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Il était sur son lit, allongé, les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était lente, et son torse se soulevait légèrement à chaque souffle. Ses mains étaient posées négligemment sur son ventre dénudé, et ses fines jambes étaient étendues sur le lit. Il était aussi pâle qu'un mort. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait; sa chambre. Il observa les vieux meubles, qui n'avaient certainement été changés depuis bien longtemps. Il soupira longuement, avant de se redresser et de s'assoir. Il songea quelques instants à sa vie, ou même à sa mort. Après tout, il n'était qu'un corps, que l'on disait immortel, puisqu'il n'avait plus d'âme. Et théoriquement, plus de sentiments. Alors pourquoi se prenait-il la tête pour une simple histoire de désir ? Peut-être tout simplement parce que la chose qu'il convoitait n'était autre qu'un gosse. Un homonculus, certes. Mais un gosse malgré tout. Envy désirait cette enfant plus que tout. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se lever. Il était désormais décidé à l'avoir. Tôt où tard, la colère serait dans son lit. De gré, ou de force.

De son côté, Wrath était assis près de sa « mère » Sloth, qui lisait tranquillement un livre. Il attendait patiemment que la paresse daigne l'autoriser à partir. « Wrath, ta punition est levée. Va dormir. » Wrath soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y entra sans bruit, puis alla se doucher. Il se déshabilla lentement, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller se coucher si tôt. Il pénétra dans la douche, en prenant toujours son temps, et fit jaillir l'eau, prenant soin de bien régler la température. Une fois cela fait, il entra dans la cabine et laissa le liquide couler sur son corps. La colère soupira d'aise, profita de la chaleur sur son corps. Rares étaient les moments où il pouvait réellement profiter et apprécier ce contact sur sa peau.

Pendant ce temps, Envy marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du manoir, en direction de la chambre de Wrath. Une fois arrivé à destination, il entra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir l'enfant dans son lit, alors qu'il avait entendu Sloth lui dire de se coucher. Il s'avança alors dans salle et entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Il comprit alors où se trouvait Wrath. Un sourire vint illuminer le visage du vert. Le fait que Wrath soit sous la douche allait lui permettre de mettre son plan à exécution. Sans un bruit, Envy entra dans la salle de bain, et referma la porte derrière lui à clé. Il s'avança doucement vers la cabine et allait entrer à l'intérieur quand il entendit Wrath crier, le faisant sursauter et le coupant dans son élan.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Si je l'attrape, cette enflure d'avarice de merde de mes deux, je lui fais bouffer son fric par son trou du cul de fils de pute ! »

Jamais Envy ne se serait douté que l'enfant pouvait débiter autant d'insultes en si peu de temps. C'était assez… Impressionnant.

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! Il pourrait au moins prévenir quand il coupe l'eau, cet enfoiré ! Je veux bien que l'eau coûte chère, mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus ! »

Envy avait toujours cru que Wrath n'était qu'un petit gosse timide et sans caractère, faisant toujours ce qu'on lui disait, et que jamais il ne s'énervait… Il s'était trompé. Voyant que Wrath allait sortir de la douche, le vert se précipita dans la chambre de l'enfant, prenant garde à bien ouvrir et fermer sans bruit la porte derrière lui, s'assit sur son lit et fit mine de l'attendre.

Dans un même temps, Wrath sortit de la cabine et s'essuya. Il enfila rapidement un boxer propre, se recoiffa et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il était tellement énervé que l'enfant ne vit pas tout de suite Envy qui le regardait avec amusement, assit sur son lit. Le petit gardait la tête baissée, allant jusqu'à une commode où il en sortit un pyjama, qu'il regarda avec attention.

« Sloth veut vraiment que je mette cette horreur ? Elle est encore plus folle que je ne le croyais… »

Envy allait de surprise en surprise. Alors comme ça, Wrath n'était pas un gamin pleurnichard comme il le croyait ? Tout cela était on ne peut plus intéressant, selon les propres pensées de l'homonculus de l'envie. Le désir d'avoir l'enfant pour lui augmentait un peu plus chaque secondes. Alors que Wrath enfilait son pyjama, sous le regard pervers d'Envy qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqué, le vert se leva d'un bond et attrapa le petit par les hanches, collant son dos contre son torse.

« Alors comme ça, Sloth est folle… Et Greed est une enflure ? Bien que je sois d'accord avec toi, il serait dommage que je les prévienne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Envy ?!

- Oh, la réponse est simple. J'ai envie de toi. »

Envy ne laissa pas le temps à l'enfant de répondre qu'il le retourna et l'embrassa brutalement, presque sauvagement. Contre toute attente, l'enfant répondit ardemment au baiser, celui-ci passant vite du chaste au langoureux. Envy plaqua Wrath contre la petit commode, l'obligeant à s'assoir dessus afin qu'ils soient à hauteur égale. L'enfant plaça instinctivement ses bras au niveau de la nuque du vert, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. L'aîné se colla au corps du plus jeune, dont les jambes entourées déjà son bassin, et commença doucement à passer ses mains sur l'objet de ses désirs. Wrath laissait échapper quelques gémissements de bien être alors qu'Envy embrassait sensuellement son cou, le mordillant de temps à autres. La colère se mit alors à bouger son bassin contre celui de son futur amant, provoquant des frissons de plaisir à ce dernier. Wrath continuait de se frotter à Envy, et laissa sa tête partir en arrière, incitant le vert à continuer de le lécher. Chose que fit sans hésiter Envy, appréciant le contact de sa propre langue contre la douce peau de l'enfant. Wrath n'était vraiment pas celui que tout le monde croyait. Ce dernier décida d'ailleurs de ne plus rester inactif, bien que ses mouvements de bassin fassent grimper en flèche le plaisir du vert, et il fit descendre sa main gauche dans la jupe-short d'Envy pour masser ce qui s'y trouvait. L'envie ne put retenir un cri de plaisir, et attrapa la main de l'enfant pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il se déshabilla lentement, sous le regard envieux de la colère, puis fit de même pour Wrath, n'hésitant pas à approfondir certaines caresses. Une fois tous deux nus, Envy se pencha de nouveau vers Wrath et lui vola un doux baiser, avant de partir en direction de l'entre-jambe de l'enfant. Il s'agenouilla au sol, et entreprit de masser lentement les testicules de Wrath, qui sursauta de surprise, mais surtout de plaisir. Envy sourit légèrement puis n'hésita pas plus longtemps, prenant rapidement en bouche le membre dressé devant lui. Il le léchait de tout son long, le mordillant doucement de temps à autre, tandis qu'une des mains du petit vint de poser dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer sa douce torture.

« En-Envy… P-Plus… »

Envy répondit à Wrath en se relevant, se mettant à sa hauteur, et l'attira à lui pour le retourner, l'obligeant à poser ses coudes contre la petite commode. Alors qu'il allait le préparer, il se rappela de quelque chose, et courut jusqu'à ses vêtements qu'il avait négligemment jetés au sol un peu plus loin. Il prit un préservatif et se dépêcha de l'enfiler avant de revenir vers Wrath, qui attendait impatiemment. Envy caressa d'une main le corps contre lui avec un désir non dissimulé, et tendit son autre main à Wrath pour qu'il lui lèche ses doigts. L'enfant ne se fit pas prier, et engloutit sensuellement ce que le vert le tendait, humidifiant ainsi les doigts d'Envy. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, le vert repris sa main et la dirigea vers l'intimité du brun, qui soupira déjà d'excitation. Envy fit entrer doucement un doigt en Wrath, faisant son possible pour ne pas faire trop mal à l'enfant, puis attendit quelques instants que le brun s'habituer à la présence nouvelle. Quand Wrath entreprit de bouger légèrement les hanches, Envy en profita pour insérer deux nouveaux doigts dans l'antre du brun, faisant crier ce dernier de douleur, de surprise, mais aussi de plaisir. Le vert bougea lentement ses doigts, faisant de léger va et vient qui arrachèrent un gémissement de plaisir de la part de l'enfant.

Lorsqu'enfin Envy le jugea prêt, il remplaça ses doigts par sa verge tendue au possible. Il sentait Wrath se contracter violemment sous l'intrusion, mais continua quand même sur sa lancée, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la barrière de muscles. Wrath attrapa les côtés de la commode de ses deux mains crispées pour se donner contenance, et surtout s'empêcher d'hurler tant la douleur était forte. Voyant la souffrance de l'enfant, le vert stoppa un instant tous ses mouvements, attendant que Wrath soit suffisamment prêt. Celui-ci se manifesta quelques secondes plus tard par un léger déhanché, enfonçant un peu plus Envy en lui. Le vert comprit que Wrath était à présent prêt et entamant de longs, lents et langoureux va et vient en Wrath, qui gémissait de plaisir. Les coups devinrent bien vite de violents coups de butoirs, pour le plus grand plaisir du brun qui en demandait encore et toujours plus. Le vert accéda à la demande muette de l'enfant et prit sa verge douloureusement tendue dans sa main droite et effectua des va et vient en rythme avec ses coups de bassin. Envy plaça sa main gauche sur la hanche de Wrath afin de pouvoir mieux le pénétrer et augmenter leur plaisir commun.

Wrath ne mit pas longtemps à éjaculer dans la main du vert, qui jouit en lui, ou plutôt à l'intérieur du préservatif, en ressentant la paroi de muscles se contracter autour de lui. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans la même position sans bouger, haletants, profitants chacun de la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Envy finit par s'écarter de Wrath, et jeta le bout de plastique qui entourait son sexe dans un coin de la pièce. L'enfant haletait toujours, tandis qu'Envy l'enlaçant tendrement.

« Je t'aime. Glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Wrath.

- Moi… Moi aussi, Envy. »

Ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient enfin eu se qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps. Maintenant, il était pour eux hors de question de se séparer un seul instant. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'Envy fut un jour bannit des homonculus par Dante, Wrath n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le rejoindre. Depuis, ils luttent pour rester en vie, faisant face aux attaques de leurs semblables. L'envie et la colère étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ne vivaient pas si mal que cela leur indépendance.


End file.
